Sweet Little Mandarin
by xXxWaterLilyLoverxXx
Summary: Gaara thought that going to prison was going to be hell, but after meeting a blond "nurse", Gaara might not mind spending the rest of his life at a prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's free write!** Hope everyone that reads this enjoys, I'm not planning on having a planned date to update this story. This story is a side story for me right now. But thank you to anyone who likes my story and reviews on it!

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, manslaughter, mental illnesses, Sasuke as a nurse, lemons, drugs, and language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

Sweet Little Mandarin

Gaara POV:

I was drunk, angry, and not in my right mind. Even I can admit to something like that. When that idiot douche bag started to talk in his drunken slur about my sister who was dancing in the large group of people on the dance floor, I more or less lost my temper. I had told the man to stop talking. No, I didn't tell him nicely, but at least I warned him, but no he kept talking and this time he started bagging on me. That is where I lost it. Now when I try to think of how I killed the man it's a colorful blur where I can still hear the strangled cries of the man and the screams of the bystanders. My sister had to pry me off the dead body who, when he was still alive, had tried to fight back landing a solid upper cut to my jaw.

Soon after I was taken to court, Gaara vs. the people of Suna. Lovely tittle. The entire trail was total fixed and bias. No would care if a monster like me was thrown in jail, they'd cheer and make it a national holiday. During the time I was forced into going into the court room I was given dirty looks by the jury, judge, and my own lawyer, hell I think my own brother and sister were giving a look that screamed disgusted. So around the first five minutes of the trail I gave up what little hope I had and hummed to myself a lullaby my uncle used to sing to me before he tried to kill me. To be honest I don't know how my lawyer was able to do it, but he convinced the court that I wasn't in a drunken frenzy that would put me with the manslaughter charge, but instead that I was insane and was to sever out my sentence in a mental ward in a prison. Just what I always wanted. To be surrounded by psychotic bastards that killed someone or something, wishes really do come true. Now I was to spend the rest of my life, yes the jury hated me that much, in a hell hole.

It wasn't long before I was being transferred to the ward; it was somewhere in the middle of absolute nowhere but from what I could see I was going to be spending a lot of time hiking once i was allowed to go out. The mountains were extremely lust and full of towering trees, then we passed a lake that had a large bridge over it, finally the land smoothed out into a flat grass land. Eventually I could make out the fence and some guards walking the perimeter. Once inside the gate I was harshly pulled out of the car and pushed toward the main building where I was pushed into an office. After waiting for a good amount of time I settled for sitting on the hard plastic chair on the side of the desk closest to the door. Finally the door opened and I turned to see a small frail looking man wearing a prison warden uniform. I could tell that if I stood up I would easily stand over him by a foot, his round glasses that he continued to push up his small nose had a glare to them so I couldn't make out his eyes well, his hair was an army shave, showing off his slightly small ears. He silently walked around the desk and sat down on his chair that was jacked up so we're at the same level. Now I could see that he had a very roundish face, his eyes I could see were a dark brown and slightly small, honestly I think he would look better if he grew his hair out.

"Hello, you're Gaara, correct?" His voice was small and quiet with a slightly sickly tone to it; I inched away from the man as to not get sick before I nodded. "Good, I'm Udon." Did he just say Udon? "I'm the warden as you've so clearly noticed, and as the warden it's my job to make sure you have everything you'll need to make you comfortable here." Udon then smiled slightly and confused me even more, wasn't he scared of me? And more importantly he was being nice to a prisoner that was going to be spending the rest of his life here, wasn't the warden supposed to be rough, and cruel? "Listen careful because I'm only saying this once, I'm not like the bastards that treat prisoners badly, as a warden you're supposed to help correct the people who are sent here, thus why you are here. My prison has the highest rate of reduced sentences and successful stories. Now I've read your file and it says that you'll be spending the first part of your sentence in the mental ward until our doctor says that you're not a threat to anyone. Once she gives the go ahead you'll be transferred into the main facility to begin our normal habits. Once you've shown that you can be trusted you'll be given privileges to go outside and so on. Do you understand?" I nodded stupidly since I was still processing what he just said. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Good, now for the rules. One listen to any and all guards and workers here, everyone was handpicked by me and is willing to help you. Two, don't be late to any meal times or events for the day. If you don't get food or a shower you'll be sent to the hospital ward so see if you're sick. Which leads to rule number three, each month you'll have a mandatory physical so make sure you're healthy, and also for you you'll have to see a therapist once a month also. Fourth, no fighting or actives that can be considered morally wrong or illegal in my prison. Finally don't try to break out, that large expanse of flat bare area that you saw while coming here is rigged with different security measures. Well that's all any questions?"

Shaking my head no I waited till I heard the door open and a man in a white uniform entered, he motioned for me to stand and once I did he gently escorted me to the mental wing of the building. When we were walking I could instantly tell when we entered the mental ward, it was white and white and more white. I watched as doors opened and closed as nurses hurried along in white uniforms that were baggie and stiff looking, a few nurses that were helping people walk down the hall turned to look at me and smiled kindly, causing me to stumble and stare at them as they walked by; the man walking behind me had to lightly push me forward when this would happen until I finally made it to the reception desk. The man cleared his throat and waited with me until a woman with long purplish hair popped out from behind the desk clutching an armful of papers.

"Y-yes?" The woman had a small voice also and instantly I could tell that she was a shy woman. Her hair went down her back and was pulled into a loose messy ponytail, her skin was creamy with a few scars around her fore arm and wrists along with a long claw like scar on going from her jaw line down under her shirt down her chest. More interesting than that though was her eyes, they were like a mix between her hair and skin, with no pupils in the center. She was wearing a different uniform though, it was a short sleeve dress, unlike the long sleeved outfits everyone else wore, plus her uniform had a black belt around her waist with multiple pockets; I could also see a taser and handcuffs attached to the belt.

"Hinata, this is the new guy Gaara, mind escorting him to his room?" Hinata quickly nodded her head yes before shuffling the papers in her hand around frantically trying to sort them out. The man behind me rolled his eyes before leaning down to my ear and whispering to me. "She may be jumpy and shy but make no mistake, Hinata can beat ass when she's angry. That's how she got her scars." As the man stood back up Hinata walked around the desk and motioned for the man to leave, she watched his retreating figure before Hinata shyly smiled at me.

"Well Gaara I do hope we get to become great friends." Hinata quietly lead me down the hall, and every few minutes would point out something of interest or something important for me to know. "And over here is the garden, right now you're not able to leave the building but in about a week I'm sure I can get you permission to go in the garden." She once again smiled shyly at me and stepped aside from the window so I could look out. It was a pleasant well-kept garden I'll give it that, it was mostly pathways that weaved in-between trees and small flower gardens that some of the patients were tending with a nurse. I looked around a little bit more before I tried of looking at the garden and sighed, I would prefer to go out and hike in a wide expanse of area not being escorted around with someone who thought I was crazy. Hinata must have heard my sigh since she started to giggle lightly causing me to become annoyed. "Don't worry," she added lightly, "the garden is bigger than you think. If you go down that path," Hinata pointed to a path slightly off to the right, "you'll find an area that one of the other convicts has been taking care of. It used to be an old broken fountain area, now it's beautiful. Of course he won't let just anyone go there." Hinata added with a wink before ushering me away from the window.

At four Hinata had finally shown me around the entire building and taken me to my room, it was white like the rest of the ward and devoid of anything that could make the room fell homey. "Sorry about the lack of things, I'll get you permission tomorrow to get a library pass, that way you can read books after everyone is sent back to their rooms. Also the bed next to the window is yours your roommate will be here soon, be nice and if you need anything hit the button next to your bedside, Kiba will come right over." Quickly waving goodbye Hinata left me to myself, so having nothing else to do I lay down on my bed and waited for sleep to wash over me until the nightmares come.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's free write!** Everyone will find out just why the characters are different then as they are in the anime and manga later when Naruto's past is revealed. Most of everything that I change with each character has to do with Naruto's past; all main characters that show up change after a certain incident leaving them the way they are now. So be patient to find out everything it should all make sense later.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, manslaughter, mental illnesses, Sasuke as a nurse, lemons, drugs, and language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

Sweet Little Mandarin

Gaara POV:

I'm not sure when I woke up from sleeping but when I woke up I shot out off of the soft matrass and landed on the ground gasping for air. If I was a normal person this surely would have freaked me out more but waking up like this is something that I've come to expect from the nightmares that plague my subconscious. When I was younger my uncle would tell me that the nightmares would go away soon and I would have gleeful dreams, but I've never slept for as long as I can remember without waking like this. Finally my breathing started to calm down and my body ceased trembling, I raised my head to look around the room, it was dark but I could find a clock anywhere so I pushed myself back so I was leaning against the small plastic bedside table in-between my bed and the room's other occupant's bed.

For a while I sat against the table staring out into the night listening to the deep breathing of my roommate's breathing before I closed my eyes to try and remember the nightmare. For the life of me I could remember any of the nightmares no matter how hard I try. Sighing dejectedly at the fact I still could remember I hoisted myself up to my feet and turned to see what my roommate looked like. Even though it was dark I could make out that the man's long dark hair and pale complexion along with lines under his eyes that made him look older then what I guess he was. Looking down to the table I saw a clock finally that stated it was a little around four, having nothing better to do I pulled a chair from the corner around to the window and started to count the stars.

"Gaara?" Flicking my eyes to the nurse behind me quickly I just as quickly flicked my eyes back to the sky and began counting again. I could feel Hinata scowl behind me and moved over towards me and squatted down so she was at the same level I was since I was laying my head in my arms on the windowsill, she never looked at me but joined me in looking out the window at the sky until the first rays of the sun flooded over the high mountains. Not once did Hinata try and ask me what was wrong or say another word, instead she sat next to me and silently offered me company for the night. Nodding my thanks to her Hinata smiled before grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, then she slipped silently out the door leaving me to watch the sun. When the sun was three fours up I heard a groan and fabric rustling, so I guessed my roommate was at last waking up. He never spoke as he woke up but once the sun was up and I put the chair back the man moved in front of me blocking the door. He glared at me before he grabbed my shoulders.

"Where are you from?" He asked venomously, I debated whether to tell the truth or not but decided on the truth since I thought he would find out eventually.

"Suna." As the word rolled off my tongue I could barely recognize my own voice since I haven't spoken a word since the incident at the bar. The man raised an eye brow before he relaxed his face and let go of my shoulders, extending a hand out to me.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm from Kohana." I took his hand and sighed before retracting his hand from me. "Sorry about asking where you're from I had to make sure you weren't from my home town." I then raised my nonexistent eyebrow at him but he seemed to get what I wanted to know and continued talking. "They want to kill me since they think I killed my clan. But I didn't do it, my uncle killed everyone and now he wants to kill me since I know the truth. He's tried killing me so many times, like once he tried to poison my apple sauce but I could smell the poison and gave to someone else. I never saw him again." By the time he stopped talking I was totally freaked out and that is hard to do.

It wasn't the story it was that as he kept talking he started to grin rather, um… for lack of better words, insanely and he would stop and chuckle in between sentences. Being careful I silently snuck around him and once I was sure he was contently talking to himself I bolted out of the door and ran down the hallway running over to the front desk hoping that Hinata stayed true to her word and was able to get me a library card for the library, anything to get away from Itachi. When I turned around the corner I noticed the man from yesterday was behind the desk sorting thru a file in his hand, being cautious I walked closer and cleared my throat when I got closer, he wiped his head around quickly when he heard me he grinned a toothy grin then put a finger to him lips and pointed down. Being curious I looked over the counter and saw Hinata sleeping quietly on a stack of papers, turning back to the man I nodded and he walked around the desk and motioned for me to follow him. He lead me around the ward till I noticed a sign that said library, ah good man, he silently handed me my card before walking me into the library.

"You're free to borrow whatever you want but make sure to return the books you check out after a week or Naruto and Sasuke will hunt you down. Trust me they can bitch like no one else, and I've dated plenty of bitches so I know." Smirking at the brunet I eyed him while pocketing the card and making a note of returning the books, without even noticing it the man's hand came out in a gesture that I was supposed to shake his hand, unsurely I raised my hand to meet his. Once my hand and his hand were touching he gripped my hand and gave a firm shake with another toothy grin. "By the way, name's Kiba, I'm actually the nurse in charge of you, but since Hinata has taken a liking to you I'm sure you'll see her much more often. Oh and for a future note, Hinata does a 24 hour shift so she sleeps on her desk usually till lunch." I nodded and he dismissed himself saying he had to help another patient that another nurse paged him about, he left mumbling under his breath about crazy psycho bastards that won't stop talking about apple sauce.

Wandering around the large room I notice only about three other people in the room, two sitting discussing a book that they had and the other looked to be the nurse in charge of the library. The women was tall and had on a short uniform that didn't look like the others it was more like Hinata's it was shorter and went up to her mid-thigh with a black belt around her waist with the same things as Hinata. This nurse's uniform was a different material though with long sleeves, the material was softer looking and was a dark blue, plus she had black thigh socks and her hair was gelled back in wild streaks she was pale like Hinata though, but with almost no chest. I turned away from her and walked down the aisle to see if they had any of my favorite authors, once I found one book I like I went up to the desk the nurse was behind and handed her the book along with my card. She eyed me slightly before taking the book and card and checked the book out to me, she was about to hand it to me when the door slammed open to reveal Itachi, and the woman groaned and palmed her forehead. Before I could question her Itachi ran over to her and tackled her to the floor, he rubbed her hair affectionately while she growled warningly at him, she tried to push him off but when he wouldn't budge she kicked him off of her.

"Sasuke that wasn't nice!" Sasuke? So this was one of the people that Kiba warned me about, interesting that she had a guy's name.

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke ground out to Itachi as she stood up and dusted herself off. It was then that I noticed the two looked a lot alike and Sasuke's voice was slightly manly for a woman.

"But little brother, everyone was being so mean to me! No one believes that the apple sauce was poisoned since they killed everyone that knew!" Itachi rambled off but I stood perfectly still and glared at the woman named Sasuke; I waited for a moment before voicing my suspicions.

"Itachi, this is your brother?" He nodded joyfully and Sasuke sent me a look that clearly said ask about it and I poison you in your sleep. Deciding that it wasn't worth it I turned to go and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke and Itachi to argue about apple sauce. Relaying on my sense of direction to take me back to my room I turned down each hallway being careful to not run into anyone while looking at the others in the ward. Everyone in the ward seemed sane enough for me only a few people looked like they truly belonged here, but I'm not a physiatrist so who am I to say.

Making it back to my room I sat by the window again and watched some of the other inmates played ultimate Frisbee until a man came over the intercom saying it was time for lunch. Following everyone else I found myself in a large white room where the nurses were hustling around trying to get everyone their food. Not wanting to be stuck next to anyone else I bee lined for the empty table in the back near the large window that took up a large amount of wall. Searching the area for nuisances and finding none I grabbed a tray of food from the line and then claimed the table closets to the window for myself.

"Hey may I sit here?" A firm yet carefree voice questioned behind me, I didn't really want company though so I turned my attention from my food to the window. My gaze continued to stay on the window and after a few minutes I heard shuffling behind me and the owner of the voice left me to myself. And so lunch came and went fairly quickly and left the cafeteria, once I came back to my room I was surprised to see the book that I checked out laying on my bed with a note attached. It was then that after Itachi distracted me I had left the book on the counter, being curios I picked up the note and opened to read the graceful written note.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I found this book under the counter while I was cleaning up the library; it seems that when Itachi knocked over the table it fell also. After looking up who checked it out I figured you forgot it and brought it back for you. Make sure not to forget or loss any books you check out, Sasuke will literally torture you if a book is a day late. Also good luck with Itachi he's pleasant once you get to know him but until then he can be a bit insane._

_Have a great afternoon,_

_Naruto Uzumaki _

For what seemed like days I gaped at the short note, from what Kiba said I thought Naruto would be rude and loud not… gentle and thoughtful. That was unexpected. Folding the note up I was about to toss the note in the trash but stopped right when I was going to drop the piece of paper, staring at the paper I swiftly pocketed it absent mindedly then made myself comfortable and started reading my book.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's free write!** And Naruto and Gaara sort of meet! This is mostly a filler with a little development between Gaara and Naruto, but it's also over a long period of time so bear with me. And when I say a long period of time I mean a long period of time, I'll explain why next time but it's needed.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, manslaughter, mental illnesses, Sasuke as a nurse, lemons, drugs, and language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

Sweet Little Mandarin

Gaara POV:

_August 9, 2009_

It's been about a month since I've been sentenced here for life and I'm seriously starting to get bored. The library is lacking in horror romance books so I've reread all the books three times. I'm still not allowed to go outside. Hinata has been busy with a few convicts who had break downs last week. Kiba was sick with the stomach flu. Itachi went to his therapy session four days ago and never came back. In other words I had nothing to do.

Now, it's not like I hate not being around people, I love being alone. I think it's just because I have nothing else to do since I'm still waiting to get permission to at least go in the garden. I met with my therapist finally; she seems nice and indifferent to my record, which is pleasant. She tends not to talk unless I speak first so our first session was mostly just an awkward silence, turns out she does this to all of her patients to observe them. After we finally spoke it turned out that Sakura was a friend of Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke's from high school and college. We've spoke on different occasion and I enjoy her bubby yet calm air but her pink fashion sense could use a few pointers.

My routine is so boring wake up. Eat breakfast and go to the library. Check out a book then reread that book before lunch. Go to lunch and have some random guy ask to sit by me. Ignore said man. Go back to my room. Watch the daily ultimate Frisbee match. Write in the dream and emotions journal that Sakura gave me. Try to fall asleep. Wake up in the middle of the night. Count the stars, or if there are no stars the number of cracks in the ceiling. Watch the sun rise. Repeat.

Yah, life is great.

_September 11, 2009_

Sitting through a three hour ceremony for people who are dead is never fun. Everyone in the prison went to the nearby town to listen to the mayor give a speech about the tragedy, it was nice to get outside since I'm still waiting for the okay, but this was painful. I'm not being shallow either I feel for the people that died and the families that were left behind, but they're dead and not coming back, I should know my uncle died in the attack since he was meeting there for a conference. A few people who were visiting New York at the time gave a sort speech about what they saw which did peak my interest but I was soon bored again as the crowd stated to sing patriotic songs.

Not that the day was all bad, after the ceremony the prison split according to wards and we got to walk around the town a little; I saw Hinata talking to someone that was wearing a black beanie, and Kiba also speaking to the same man. Later I found Itachi, who magically showed up three weeks ago, talking to the same man. Even Sasuke spoke to him as we were being loaded on to the buses; just before the man slipped into the bus he pulled off his beanie and threw it at Sasuke showing a heap of sunflower colored hair. And then he was gone.

_November 1, 2009_

Halloween was fun, Sakura finally gave me the okay for privileges **inside **the ward, so I now spend time working out or hanging in the rec room. Sasuke is actually in charge of the rec room too, so he says a few words to me every now and then. For Halloween I was going to see if any new books had come at the end of the month like normal but instead was drug by Kiba to the rec room where some of the more sane convicts were having a party with the nurses. Hinata watched over the party and had dressed up as the mad hatter (look at the web site at the end for the picture, SO CUTE!), Kiba was just eating everything and was the Cheshire cat. All the convicts wore average costumes and Hinata even got me to wear a pirate hat so I was in the party spirit. It was a nice night until I caught the same glimpse of blonde hair from September, not really thinking I chased after him into the hallway. Only to be meet with a dim vacant corridor with the haunting Halloween music filtering through the cracked door, leaving me with a sudden sense of loneliness.

_December 21, 2009_

Life was uneventful besides Thanksgiving, I'm at last allowed outside but it's been snowing so much I can't even step outside, thank god Sasuke got new books in. Christmas was soon approaching making most people antsy to see their families who were allowed to visit on Christmas. During lunch everyone was always buzzing about it, but the same voice still came to ask me every single day. Normally it wouldn't bother me but every single day? Come on!

_December31, 2009_

Just as expected no one came to visit me, Hinata and Kiba were nice enough to spend time with me but had to leave when a fight broke out among two of the convicts, I didn't get a good look at them but I swore I saw a blur of yellow. I don't know why but it feels like I'm imagining yellow everywhere. Just a flash around the corner. A glimpse from the window. The hint across the room. I really must be going insane.

_January 19, 2010_

I'm absolutely sure I'm insane now. Freaking everywhere there's yellow! Outside! Inside! In the Library! Nowhere is safe! I'm cooping myself in my room with only Itachi, and occasionally Hinata or Kiba, to keep me company. I send Itachi to get me books, and now it's always the same books that I've read before, but it's better than nothing; I swear I could recite at least four books by memory now! Yesterday was different though, Itachi came in silently and handed me a brown box, not even a mention of apple sauce, and left once he gave me a distasteful glare. I wasn't fazed by the glare, been getting those my whole life, but the package grabbed my interest. Being careful I opened the box and looked down in shock.

Six different horror romance novels were stacked in the box, fresh and new with the price tags scratched off. Every single book was by one of my top ten authors, and I recognized two of them to be books that weren't scheduled to come out until June of this year. I pulled out all the books and lined them up on my bed and just as I was about to chuck the box on the ground an envelope caught my attention. Gently I opened it and unfolded the paper, instantly my mind registered the writing. Rushing to my trunk that I have all my stuff in I dug around till I brought out another letter and quickly read the name.

Naruto.

Somehow Naruto, not only got books for me that aren't even published, but he also knows when my birthday is.

_Happy birthday Gaara. May the next year of your life be filled with bliss. Please enjoy the gifts and stop sending Itachi to get the books I miss seeing you._

_See you around,_

_Naruto_

What the hell is going on?

_February 3, 2010_

I've started to come to the library again; I haven't read any of the new books Naruto sent me, I'm not sure why but I feel compelled to speak to him to ask why he sent me a present. I ask Sasuke where Naruto is almost every day and every day I receive the same hollow glare that looks like he's looking past me. Then every day the same person asks to sit down. Then I spend the rest of the day walking outside. I've asked Kiba and Sakura if they know any one named Naruto but both froze at the name and made a lame excuse to leave, even Itachi refuses to say anything and has stopped ranting about poison. Finally feed up with them I asked Hinata and she gave me a small smile before giving me a description of him. Blue eyes, short, tan, whiskered cheeks, **blonde **hair. Maybe I'm not insane. Maybe I simply have a blonde nurse stalker.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!

Hinata's costume is the teen one obviously. http : / / mad hatter child costume . org just with out the spaces


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's free write!** I hate computer viruses. For the last six months my computer has been unusable because of a virus I got. Regrettably I'm poor and going to school, so I don't have a lot of money to spend so I had to suffer for half a year. Thank god my computer lab at school doesn't get angry when you print twenty page essays out.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, manslaughter, mental illnesses, Sasuke as a nurse, lemons, drugs, and language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

Sweet Little Mandarin

Gaara POV:

_January 27, 2010_

The lights from the corridor slipped under the door effortlessly along with the clatter that the nurses made. Chemicals invaded my nose causing me to almost choke from the over powering stench. Currently I was hiding in a supply closet, a mop bucket on my head, my ward uniform splattered with chili, and my lips set in a malicious snarl. Honestly it's not like I enjoyed being in a closet counting down the seconds until one of the nurses finds me, but I had totally panicked at lunch and choose the safest place I could think of. It was either this closet or I tried to make a break out into the mountains, it was painful obvious which was the smarter chose.

Now the reason for my sudden need to escape is all the fault of my stalker Naruto. I had been extremely careful to stay away from anywhere that I may be seen by him but I could have sworn that I still saw blond hair everywhere I went. But there was something that bugged me even now; I had the strangest urge to see Naruto face to face. The description that Hinata gave me practically made me shudder, the man sounded… divine. There was something about how I imagined him that makes me want to chase after any blond hair that I see, thankfully I can control myself. Well most of the time that is.

But back to why I'm in a closet, the day had started like any other. I had spent the night meditating, a habit that I picked up from a convict that I had met. I tried to keep my mind off the books that I had put in a box and shoved far under my bed, the note folded on top and untouched after only being opened once. I felt compelled to at least speak to Naruto before I read the books, or throw them in the trash, it all depends on what he says.

The sun peaked over the mountains so that meant it was time to wake Itachi. I pulled on my hiking shoes-Kiba had gotten them for me for Christmas-and waited for the sun to rise a little higher; once the sun was half way over the mountain I pulled the blinds wide open, successfully rousing Itachi. He grumbled and tried to whack me as I swiftly walked out into the hallway, but I paid him no mind.

Nurses began to move throughout the halls adding more noise to the quiet halls; a few nurses sent me smiles and others offered sympathetic smiles since they knew I wasn't insane. I walked out of the building and made it to the gates that separate the ward and the forest and fields where some people exercise. The guard, I think his name was Kakashi, nodded to me from his book and opened the gate knowing it was me. I nodded back to him and grabbed the cheap watch that he always loaned to me, so I could make sure I made it back in time for lunch, and jogged out into the wide open space. I immersed myself in the wilderness, making it up the third largest mountain before I noticed it was time to head back for lunch.

As I walked back my thoughts again went to Naruto, it honestly surprised me when I found out the Naruto has been in the ward for five years, and had some kind of connection with Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. No one knew anything, and I wasn't about to go around and ask, so I left it at that. On the subject of Sakura she had given me permission to move to the normal division of the prison, finally dubbing me perfectly sane and not a potential threat to anyone. However I said no, I sort of enjoyed the freedom that I was given in the ward. Sure the people were crazy and some drooled on themselves, but the nurses were polite and there were sane people in there.

Sakura accepted my one worded response and allowed me to come back whenever I needed to. That brings up another point, out of everyone Sakura got the most skittish whenever I said Naruto's name. Hinata was simply cautious about what she said about Naruto now, and Sasuke just glared at me. Kiba was bad too, since he always made an excuse to run away. I passed back through the gate and handed the watch to Kakashi without looking and made my way into the cafeteria, grabbed a lunch tray and went to my normal table. The tray that I picked up had chili and streamed vegetables, along with apple juice, a good enough lunch. The only thing that I loved about lunch was the fact I felt at peace, I never felt any prying eyes on me. Sure some guy always came up to me to ask to sit with me, but if I didn't have to deal with being stalked for at least ten minutes then I am in freaking love with lunch.

I waited for the voice to come up to me and talk to me, the clock on the far wall ticking by, yet he never came. Shrugging I settled for an annoyance free lunch and dug into my vegetables, not even caring about the missing man. By the time lunch was over I had only finished half of my chili and all but one of my broccolis, I walked over to the drop off area but stopped when I heard yelling from a circle of convicts. Curious I stepped over and shoved my way through, the tray still in my hand, and froze at the sight in front of me. There a short tan man with blond hair was having a glare of with another convict, a man with round sunglasses and wild dark hair. The tan man stood motionless for a moment before he smirked at the man with glasses. His posture relaxed and he unclenched his fist, and used his newly freed hand to brush some invisible dust off of his uniform, before the blond man spoke out.

"Shino, I see you're finally out of isolation. I was wondering when I'd be able to see that pretty face again." The blond taunted at the other male, whose face gained an enraged blush. But I was too focused on his voice. It wasn't deep like expected but it somehow suited him, nonetheless the blonde's voice still held a nasty tone to it.

"Shut up Uzumaki! Thanks to you I got a freaking month long isolation punishment! While you got shit!" Shino's voice rang out in the deathly quiet area, the few nurses left had scurried out to get more powerful help, but I was a statue at the mention of his name. Naruto Uzumaki, my blond stalker was… sexy. I couldn't believe my eyes; the man who had followed me around for the past six months was in front of me, and picking a fight. Well at least I know that Hinata is good at giving accurate descriptions of people.

"And why would I get punished for a fight you started love?" I snapped back to his voice at the nickname, the voice Naruto was using was laced with sugar and his face contradicted him. His eyes were slanted in a glare, and his lips forming a hungry snarl; even his body language showed he was agitated by the way he shifted his footing to get a better foot hold.

"You fucking started the fight! You just got off cause of the fact you know all the staff from before you came in here!"

"Don't bring them into this!" Naruto howled out before he lunged at Shino knocking him off his feet and onto his back. He groaned from the impact but didn't get a chance to recover before his face was getting beat. Naruto retraced his fist back again and again before launching forward till his fist was bloody and bruised. Somehow Shino turned his face away in time to avoid a hit and knocked Naruto of off him. Naruto tumbled backwards but quickly got to his feet, totally prepared for when Shino tried to kick at his head. Naruto grabbed the incoming foot and twisted the bone causing a crack to be heard. Shino cried out but Naruto just pushed the foot back, making Shino fall again, and put his foot on Shino's face. He rubbed Shino's already bruised face into the tile, making him cry out in agony. Naruto looked down at the man he had just hurt and sneered at him, I thought he was going to walk away when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shank.

Naruto moved the hand-made shank down to Shino's eye level and smiled evilly, Shino's struggling halted for a moment before he started again with new vigor. I couldn't watch anymore, I rushed forward and tackled Naruto into the crowd of inmates; the shank fell from his hand at the impact. He struggled for a moment before looking at me with wide eyes. He gasped then shakily looked to the side, avoiding my gaze. I thought that would have been the end of the whole fight but no, Itachi just had to get in on it. I couldn't see him but the man had snuck up behind me and right when I was about to pull away from the mellowed out Naruto he jumped on my back. Startled I had tried to get him off my back but he held on. I was getting annoyed when I saw Shino get back up, the shank gripped tightly in a trembling hand; he advanced forward where Naruto lay staring out into space like he died.

Without thinking I stepped forward and grabbed Shino's wrist tightly and pulled the shank from his hand, I swung at him only to stop when I felt my air get cut off. I put my hand up to my throat to feel Itachi's hands had a vice grip on my throat stopping me from hurting Shino. I dropped to my knees but Itachi's hold never faltered and I was getting desperate to replenish my lungs.

As my face turned blue my sanity lost the battle and my natural instinct to defend myself came into play, I thrust the shank that was still in my hand into Itachi's side. Earning a painful cry I felt the grip on my neck drop and I gulped fresh air in, I turned to see if I had hurt Itachi badly when a sudden pain shot through the side of my skull, I reached up to feel something wet soak the area, at first I thought it was blood, but by the smell I recognized it to be chili. I looked to see who threw it only to find Naruto standing there looking at Itachi in shock, he rushed forward and what happened caught up to me. I had just stabbed Itachi. Oh I was so screwed.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran away like a scared bunny. The doors thrust open in time for me to see Hinata, Kiba, and a few other nurses but I was already past them into the halls not even listen to them calling my name. The sound of feet running joined mine, so I went faster and then I saw an open door. And without thinking I dived in, slamming the door shut and hit the back wall. The vibrations sent a bucket on the shelf above me crashing on to my head. Leaving me in the positions I was in now, and it was all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki.

I knew that eventually one of the nurses was going to find me and then hell was really going to break loose. I didn't want to think of what kind of punishment I would receive for shanking my roommate. Most likely I will lose almost all of my privileges and get sent to isolation like that Shino dude did, however I knew for sure if I was going down I was bring Naruto down with me.

Faintly I could hear the sound of approaching feet and muffled voice; I really hoped that they wouldn't open the door. From the crack under the door I could make out very feminine boots, but the shoe size was either the world's largest foot of a woman, or it was a man. And if it was a man that could only mean Sasuke had been sent to find me, most likely out of lack of staff at the moment. The voice became clearer and I registered that yes, it was Sasuke.

"You are in so much trouble." A low enraged voice bit out from behind the door, before I was blinded by light. And there stood Sasuke, in all his drag glory.

Time Skip~

Hinata paced in front of me as Kiba took my chili covered uniform and I put on a fresh uniform. I stayed perfectly still as I waited for my punishment, since Sasuke had commandeered the only chair in the white room I was left to stand. I could see the internal battle that Hinata was struggling to deal with, most likely she was trying to figure out how severe of a punishment to give me. The constant sound of the clock on the wall and the rush of feet from the other side of the closed door helped to ease some of my nervousness, but I'm sure no one could tell that I was nervous.

Kiba threw the chili clothes in a plastic bag before he walked over to Hinata and halted her pacing. Gripping her shoulders Kiba leaned down and whispered something in her ear that calmed her down to the point of where she could stand still. At the same moment the door slammed open to reveal my pink therapist, who looked like an angry bull with a matador in front of it. I thought she was going to come at me so I braced myself, but instead she stormed right by only to grab Sasuke by the collar and hoist him up in to the air; which seemed totally effortless by the way.

"How the hell did Naruto get a shank?" Sakura practically screamed like a banshee at the ticked off Uchiha. He gave her a heated glance daring her to keep touching him, but he still responded.

"I don't know. He's been fine lately and hasn't been out of the library much." This of course didn't appease Sakura.

"Well he's not a ninja so he couldn't summon the shank out of thin air!" This time Sakura did scream like a banshee. It was rather amusing to see my normally cool and collected therapist blow up so badly, in a sick/ironic way.

"The only thing that he's done differently in the last few months was buy some books for the library on line and get in that fight last December." Sakura made a shocked faced and backed away from Sasuke, dropping his collar in the process. Hinata had instantly sobered at this announcement and had a grim face. Kiba looked as shocked as Sakura, a look of disbelief etched into his face. I was almost tempted to ask why they were so shocked but Hinata beat me to it.

"You're sure that Naruto has been buying books?" The question was directed at Sasuke who lightly nodded.

"But that would mean he's been using that bank account." Kiba stated earning a pitiful glance from Hinata.

"Yah, but it's strange, for years he's refused to even think about that money."

"It's practically tainted to him!" Sakura screeched out, causing Kiba to cover his ears.

"So the question is why he has been buying them, Sasuke do you know what books he bought?" Hinata spoke with a sense of authority that surprised me; I didn't think she could handle this kind of situation so well. Sasuke nodded at the question and reached into his shirt, he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to Hinata.

"Dude, are you wearing a bra?" Kiba asked in disbelief, and I had to admit even I thought that was taking the cross dressing thing to far. Sasuke sent Kiba a glare that could make flowers burst into fire.

"No, there's a pocket on the inside of the shirt." Well that's a weird shirt. Sakura made an irritated noise from the back of her throat at the males' lack of attention. Snapping back to the important situation at hand all eyes in the room turned to Hinata, who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Has Naruto ever been interested in romance novels?" I froze. Everyone in the room except Sasuke started talking about the books, but Sasuke's dark eyes were zeroed onto my face. He was waiting for a slip up, a twitch or flinch, anything to confirm his idea. Unfortunately I knew that he had seen me freeze, I had unknowingly confirmed whatever he was thinking, which he confirmed for me (what a wonderful gentleman!) when he stood from the chair and stalked over to me. Grabbing my clean shirt Sasuke hoisted me closer to him and glared directly into my eyes. But I'm me so I didn't as much as flinch at the attempt to threaten me.

"What do you know?" He practically growled out in my face. Keeping my face blank I firmly pushed him away, fixed my crumpled shirt, then responded to his question.

"Nothing." I lied calmly through my teeth. I didn't know Naruto personally and telling everyone that he has been stalking me was not the best response for the situation I was in. The rest of the people in the room were also looking at me with curiosity, but I wasn't going to give in like Sasuke thought I would.

I saw a pale hand grasp Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him backward, successfully making him let go of me. Hinata took his place in front of me and with a calm demeanor Hinata tried to question me. However, I wasn't about to incriminate myself anymore in this situation.

"Gaara if you know anything at all we need to know." I stayed silent just letting everyone stare and wait for a non-existent answer. Realizing this Hinata sighed, I thought that she would give up but I was so wrong, instead she started to drill me. "Then why have you been asking everyone about him?" Sakura and Kiba seemed to just connect those dots as they gasped but Sasuke just kept brooding, most likely he had figured that out already.

I mentally congratulated myself on not even blinking at the question. I guess growing up like I did gave me nerves of steel. Before I answered I made sure to slowly narrow my eyes and glared at Sasuke for getting me in this mess.

"I know nothing." My voice was so dead sounding it was honestly very sad. All occupants of the room continued to look at me until finally Kiba ruined the silence.

"You spoke more than one word!" Sakura smacked Kiba on the back of the head launching him forward, Kiba laid sprawled out on the tile twitching periodically. Hinata gave Sakura an annoyed look before she asked Sasuke to drag Kiba to the infirmary and for Sakura to check on Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Kiba by the foot and dragged him out of the room, making sure to give me a departing glare, Sakura left right after them not even looking at anyone. After the slam of the door the room was completely silent, Hinata and I not looking at the other or speaking. The silence continued on for a good length of time before Hinata spoke, making me slightly jump at the sudden noise out of habit.

"Naruto has been here for a long time Gaara and more importantly we have all known Naruto for a long time. We care about him on a personal level, so seeing him regress like that has us all worried." Hinata explained to me making me wonder just how long they have known each other. "I'm not going to force you tell me anything, I could, but I won't, but it would save a lot of trouble for all of us if you told me what you know."

Silence invaded the room again as Hinata's last words died in the air. I found myself torn between helping her and keeping to myself. The pale woman in front of me looked meaningfully into my eyes, hoping that she could convince me. Yet as I weighed my options I knew that I couldn't tell her, at least not until I knew why Naruto seemed to have such a fascination with me. So steeling myself I looked back into Hinata's eyes and repeated my words from before.

"I know nothing."

At my refusal to state my knowledge on the subject Hinata frowned, not in a disapproving way but a frustrated way. She nodded to me once, told me I wasn't in any trouble, shocking me completely at hearing I could shank my roommate and not get in trouble, and left the room leaving me to my thoughts. Unfortunately my thoughts were still focused on Naruto, my sexy stalker.

What am I supposed to do now? Naruto is off who knows where and I don't even know what to ask him. All I knew was that I was drawn to the fair haired man even more so since actually seeing him. And that thought freaked me out, so instead I focused in the next thought that came to me. Itachi. I had unintentionally hurt my roommate and I worried how he would act around me once he got back from the infirmary. Sitting on the window sill I began meditating to pass the time until Itachi came back.

I had no idea how long I had been meditating for, but when I broke my trance the moon was up and a note was sitting on my bed along with a turkey sandwich and bottled water. Relinquishing my view of the mountains I got to my feet and walked over the bed, picking up the note while one handedly opened the water bottle at the same time.

Thankfully the note wasn't from Naruto, but Sakura, who had apparently been sent to find me when I hadn't shown up for dinner. Sakura promised not to tell the warden and left me my dinner, and ended the note saying Itachi would be spending the night in the infirmary. That made me sick to my stomach; I had hurt Itachi that badly? I know I had killed a man before but I had nothing against Itachi. Sure he was crazy and I had a sneaking suspicion he knew about Naruto, but Itachi was kind enough to me.

Not even touching the sandwich I opened the door to the hallway, setting my sights on going to see Itachi, only to see a few nurses helping prisoners into their rooms for the night. And that is when it hit me, I had never been to the infirmary before, so that meant I had to ask someone. I approached a red headed nurse that didn't look to busy, just writing on a clip board, and waited for her to look up at me.

"Oh, Gaara-Kun, do you need something?" I didn't know how the nurse knew my name but brushed it off, settling for completing my goal.

"Head-ache." I used the second best excuse for going to the nurse or infirmary, the first being a stomach-ache, since they couldn't prove if one had a head-ache or not. She looked at me with worry before shepherding me down the hall, eventually she left me by myself in the bleak, foul smelling infirmary. Scanning the beds I found Itachi propped up by a pillow, his side bandaged and clearly looking bored.

Without my consent my legs moved me in front of the wounded convict. Itachi looked at me for a moment once I was in front of his bed, then his face bloomed into a crazed smile like always, letting me breathe easy at the gesture meaning I wasn't being blamed. Itachi began to open his mouth to speak when the bed next to him suddenly made a rustling sound, by the time I looked over a hand was pulling the cover off the owner's head showing off a smile. That smile wasn't as crazed as Itachi's but it held more mischief and humor to it. But to me that smile made me blanch and grow wide eyed.

"Why hello Gaara, what brings you here?" Said the same deep voice as before, as I stared at my sexy stalker sprawled out in a model pose on the bed.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


End file.
